Three Kings of Legend
by LolaricxXo
Summary: Boz found an old book of Brady with signs and spells in it . he tried a spell on Boomer, but on the next day Boomer didn't wake up. Boz called Brady and he came back to kinkow. together they're searching for a reversing claim to save their brother... what do you guys think?


**PoK fanfic**

Pair of Kings Movie: Witchcraft

_Part 1_

_It was bedtime on kinkow. Boomer was still on a date with his girlfriend Rebecca while Boz stayed at the castle. He was really bored without his brother so he jumped up and down on his bed, eating a banana. When he finished his banana he tried to jump from his bed over to boomers but he felt down on the ground. He wasn't hurt but it was really embarrassing so he was just glad nobody saw it. He stood up and noticed a tiny black book under his bed. He took it and sat on his bed. On the first page was a name. It seemed like it was written with blood which scared him a little bit but he continued to read. The name was really hard to read but after identify every single letter he had it. It said "Brady Parker"_

**Boz POV**

"Brady Parker? Like my Brother Brady? That's wired. "he started to read the first chapter.

"wow, here are really wired signs…what the hell is this?" after he read the first chapter about witchcraft (with a lot of words he didn't understand) a spell catches his eye.

"WARNING: don't use this spell of levity"

"ha yeah right as if it would work. I wonder what would happen if I try it"

Just in this moment Boomer walked in

**Boomer:** "hey bro"

**Boz:** "oh h-hey what's up" (he hid the book behind his back)

**Boomer:**" what are you doin'?"

**Boz:**" em n-nothing… why? what did you saw?"

**Boomer:**"nothing I just wanted to know what you did while I was on the best date of my life"

**Boz:**"oh okay… like I said I did nothing: So your date was good?"

**Boomer:**"no, it was awesome, Rebecca is awesome, everything was perfect! "

**Boz:**"that's great, I'm really happy for you bro. So what are we gonna do tomorrow?"

**Boomer:**"we do nothing. Sorry but I already promised Rebecca to go shopping with her tomorrow"

**Boz:**"well, that didn't surprise me at all"

**Boomer:**"are you mad?"

**Boz:**"nah it's fine"

**Boomer:**"okay. Well I'll go to bed. I need my beauty sleep. I have to look good tomorrow for my girlfriend. Night bro"

**Boz:**" night"

_After 30 minutes Boomer was already sleeping. But Boz was still awake thinking about the book he just found. He took it from under_ _his pillow where he placed it before Boomer came in earlier and started reading._

"hm, maybe I should try something" he jumped out of his bed and get over to Boomer who was in a deep sleep right now.

"okay let's do this. _Fetate Matura Satanus Eterer !He took a hair from boomers head and burned with the flame of a candle he hold in the other hand_

_Nothing happened_.

"ha I knew it! Just a big joke"

_After that he threw the book under his pillow and go to sleep. After 20 minutes he also was in a deep sleep._

_The next morning_

_Boz woke up first_

**Boz:** "oh it's already 11. Bro, wake up Mason will kill us if we stay in bed all day!" he jumped out of his bed and rushed over to Boomer. "Bro,wake up" Boomer didn't move. "Boomer that's not funny! If you wanted to scare me it worked! Please stand up!" he noticed that boomer was really cold, like he was frozen. But he was still breathing. "okay something is really wrong". "don't panic, don't panic" he calmed himself before Mason gave him a heart attack.

**Mason:**"good morning my kings. You have to get ready the elders will be here any minute!"

**Boz:**"what why?"

**Mason:**"don't you remember? You two gave your permission to the elders that they can inspect your room and your daily tasks as kings today"

**Boz:**" oh that was today?"

**Mason:**" yes, so please get ready!" Mason walked over to Boomer and was about to wake him up.

_Boz rushed over and pushed him aside._

**Boz:**"No Mason don't!"

**Mason:**"What is wrong my King I want to wake your brother up"

**Boz:**"No you don't have to, I will wake him up. You can prepare everything for the elders and we will stop by in a few minutes."

**Mason:"**ok my king if you say so"

**Boz:**"yes I say so" he said really nervous

**Mason:**"okay, please meet us in 15 minutes in the plaza. Be on time!" mason leaves the king's room

**Boz:**" we will be there, ha , don't worry!"he called after him and tried to play his nervousness with self awareness. It seemed to work.

_As he was sure nobody will enter the room now he rushed over to Boomer and shook his body with hope he will stand up and tell him that everything was a big joke. But he didn't._

_After 5 minutes of shaking and screaming he noticed the book he placed under his pillow the other night. He took it and began to catch on that he is the reason why Boomer is in this state._

**Boz:**"oh no, that can't be true! What happened? That wasn't me ! or it was me! Of course it was me! Oh man what should I do?"He saw the name "Brady Parker" and was sure that Brady should know what happened. He took Boomers phone and went through his contact list. He chose Bradys number. "please take this call".

**Brady:**"hello?"

_Boz was frozen. He didn't know how to answer._

**Brady:**"hello? If this is a telephone joke it isn't funny! I'll hang up"

**Boz:**" n-no don't"

**Brady:**"hello? Who's there?"

**Boz:**"I-It's Boz"

**Brady:**"excuse me who's there?"

**Boz:**"my name is Boz. I call from Boomers phone"

**Brady:**"what? How do you know Boomer and is he okay?"

**Boz:**"yes. I mean no. he is not okay. That's the reason why I'm calling."

**Brady:**"what happened?"

**Boz:**" okay first of all you should know….I'm your brother…and Boomers obviously….and I'm co-king of kinkow and I divide my room with Boomer, your old room…and I found an old, black book with your name on it… and it is full of spells and strange symbols and I have possibly tried one of them on Boomer and now he isn't moving, and he is cold as ice and I really don't know what to do!" he was breathing heavily after this long sentence without a break.

**Brady:**"wait? Brother?

**Boz:**"yes it's a very long story and I know it's weird but I need your help"

**Brady:**"ok, so you find the book? well, it is too complicated to explain everything on the phone. I will come to kinkow."

**Boz:**"that's awesome! When will you be here?"

**Brady:**"in nine hours I guess"

**Boz:**"ok, thank you so much! I'm very grateful"

**Brady:**"that's the least I can do for what I did to Boomer" he said with a broken voice

**Boz:**"he will forgive you! I know that! See you in a couple of hours."

**Brady:**"ok bye…oh and Boz?"

**Boz:**"yes"

**Brady:**"please don't tell anyone that I'm coming…especially Mason and Mikayla…"

**Boz:**"I promise…otherwise they would kill me for what I did to Boomer"

**Brady:**"don't worry I'll be there as soon as I could and we will help Boomer"

**Boz:**"ok bye"

**Brady:**"bye"

_The next nine hours Boz tried to keep mason, Mikayla and especially the elders away from his room where Boomer was be located. He told them Boomer was sick and had to stay the whole day in bed and nobody is able to speak to him._

**Boz PoV:**

"finally it's 11 pm…Brady must be here any minute" he looked in the sky and saw a hot air balloon which came ever close. Boz made sure that no one was in the plaza so Brady could arrive without anyone sees him.

_He jumped out of the balloon and walked over to Boz. Brady wore black skinny jeans, black converse and a gray t-shirt._

**Boz:**" hey welcome back to kinkow...I'm your brother Boz"

**Brady:**"hey…ok this new brother thing is a little wired don't you think?"

**Boz:**"yep, If you wanna blame someone for this go to Mason, he knew all the years about this triplet thing"

**Brady:**"oh I will ". both laughed. "so how is Boomer" he asked on the way to the kings room.

**Boz:**"still frozen"

**Brady:**"that's terrible…we have to fix this!"

**Boz:**"what is the deal with the book and the spells anyway?"

**Brady:**"well, when Boomer and I turned 18 Mason gave me this book. He said my dad…well our dad…want me to protect it. There was a letter in it which said that we are one of "the five" family's which have a connection for witchcraft. The parents give this task to only one of their children. I inherited this task. From this day on I practiced a few spells and learned the history of our ancestors. But I never told anyone about this. Not even Boomer."

**Boz:**"wow, our family is really strange"

**Brady:**"yes, it is. So which of these spells did you use on Boomer" Boz pointed on a , with red written, claim.

**Boz:**" this was it"

**Brady:**"oh my god, this is horrible"

**Boz:**"why? Did I kill him?"

**Brady:**"no…..not yet"  
**Boz:**" what do you mean?"

**Brady:**"this is a personality claim, he shows the pure evil in every human. Boomer will wake up in a few hours and will be evil, he can't differentiate between friends and enemies. Meaning: he will try to kill everyone who's standing in his way"

**Boz:**"so what should we do? Tomorrow is an important brunch with the elders and the guards and they expecting me and Boomer to be there."

**Brady:**"well, Boomer can't be there. They would notice that something is wrong and besides it would be very dangerous for them too. But most importantly is that we take care of him, we can't risk that he runs away"

**Boz:**"ok, I take the first period, because this is all my fault"

**Brady:**"don't blame yourself for that, I shouldn't have left this book here. It's my fault too."

**Boz:**"thanks" he smiled

**Brady:**"so while you take care of him, I can go into the library and seek a reversing claim"

**Boz:**"ok, but do not let yourself get caught by someone"

**Brady:**"I'll be careful" he smiled "good luck"

**Boz:**"you too".

_Brady leaves the king's room while Boz walked over to Boomers bed, took a chair and set next to his brother._

**Boz:**" everything will be fine, I promise". he whispered.

_The next morning at 11 am._

_Brady entered the king's room with two big old books._

**Brady:**"good morning, did you slept well?"

**Boz:**" No, I haven't slept all night because of the fear he would wake up"

**Brady:**"yea,me too. I spend the whole night searching for a reversing claim, but all I found was two books with rituals and black magic, maybe we will find something in it."

**Boz:**"ok, at least something"

**Brady:**" I'll take a quick shower and take over the regulatory so you can go to the brunch."

**Boz:**"ok, but what shall I tell them if they ask about Boomer?"

**Brady:**"just tell them he is still sick and have to rest."

**Boz:**"ok, let's do this"

_Brady went into the bathroom while Boz walked over to his bed to take his crown. Suddenly he felt something hard on his heard and everything went black. Brady hears a loud noise and came out of the bathroom to look up what happened. He saw Boz lying on the floor._

**Brady:**"Boz? Hey wake up! Wake up"

**Boz:**"Brady? my heat hurts really bad. What happened?"

_Brady looked over to Boomers bed. He wasn't there._

**Brady:**"Boz? (he helped him up while looking a little bit shocked over to the bed where Boomer was supposed to lie in". "I think I know what happened…Boomer isn't in his bed anymore…"

**Boz:**"do you think he woke up and knocked me out?"

**Brady:**" we have to find him!"  
**Boz:**"but the elders and the guards are downstairs what if they see you!"

**Brady:**"I don't care. We have to stop Boomer from killing someone!"  
**Boz:** okay, let's go"

_Both ran out of the room and into the dining room. They stopped and saw Boomer fighting with the guards while Mason and Mikayla tried to protect the elders._

**Boz:**"how are we gonna do this he is really strong and I can't fight?"

**Brady:**"ok, just directing him and I'll try to overwhelm him"

**Boz:**"ok"

_Brady pulled the machete from the lamp directly next to Mason and Mikayla , while Boz tried to divert his brother. Boomer had a knife in his hand and injured Boz at his wrist. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Boomer turned around to face Mason, Mikayla and one of the elders and took a swing to hurt the elder with the knife. Brady responded quickly and pushed him against the wall, the shelf with the dishes fell on top of him and he was unconscious._

_Brady walked slowly with the machete in his hand to his brother to see if he hurt him seriously. He didn't even look at Mason, Mikayla or the elders, he just turned around and ran to Boz who lay on the ground in pain._

**Brady:**"Boz are you ok?" he dropped the machete and knelt beside his brother.

**Boz:**"it really hurts but it is ok..."

**Brady:**" come on stand up we need to patch that up." He helped Boz to get up

**Mason:**"wait, w-what is going on? King Brady since when are you back and why tried Boomer to kill the elders" he blocked them off

**Brady:**"ok first of all: I'm not your king anymore! And second: We don't have time to explain everything. Boz need a doctor, so please get out of our way!"

**Mason:**"Mahuma will take king Boz to a doctor! You'll stay here and tell us what is going on!"

**Boz:**"It's okay bro, they should know what is going on". he turned around to face Mason, Mikayla and the Elders. "but you should know that it's not Bradys fault, I'm responsible for this mess. He is just here to help me fix the problem I caused."

_Boz and Mahuma left the room. The Elders left too. Two guards came in and brought Boomer ( still unconscious) back to his bed._

_Brady was now alone in the room with Mason and Mikayla._

_Brady looked at them with no emotion._

**Mikayla:**"since when are you back?"

**Continue? **


End file.
